wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Juan SpiritFlame
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RCWizard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 12:39, August 16, 2009 Vandals and Wizard101 Thank you for reading. It does me good to know that someone out there has done so. If you have experience on any wiki, you shouldn't find it too difficult navigating around here. We get all the normal graffiti that you would normally find anywhere else that has an open editing policy. What I've set in my personal page are the guideline I go by. I must admit to being the hard-case among the sysops as most of the minor blocks originate from me. If you keep an eye on the Recent Changes page, you'll see the major contributors quite easily. Welcome, and have fun RCWizard 06:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Imp Talk page - game questions There should be a LOT more information. I don't know much about the spell, but don't you think we should put a link on the school of life page of all the life spells so there's a link connecting to this page? And what about the background of the spell? Like, where did it come from? How can it be most powerfully used? Can you ever lose the spell? Can Moolinda Wu continue to give you tips about that spell? I mean, come on! This page is only a few sentences. If I knew more about the game I'd do it myself. Juan SpiritFlame 21:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) There isn't that much information that isn't there that is available to those that play. The spells are part of a card-like dueling game that is the major feature of the game. Once learned, it cannot be forgotten. If a trainable spell is learned by one not of the Life School, then they can talk to another NPC and spend Crowns to have that and the other learned spells removed. The trainers never give tips on spells, but there is one trainer that, as part of a quest, will show the player how to use combination plays in the card-like game (see Diego the Duelmaster). Also, Imp is cross-linked with the category Life. RCWizard 00:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Potroast is currently putting together the storyline quest chains. I'm envisioning that to look more like the GuildWars wiki with the bottom showing previous - current - next as well as concurrent (and possible concurrent) quests. We could also list the level of the character based on only the storyline experience so that players could then gage what spells they might have access to. NPCs may become part of this as each related NPC could be listed under the quest in the listed chain. The reason we are trying to keep guides in the talk page of the quest is so that any specific questions can be answered there. There may come a time when the talk pages can be completely left by the wayside. That'll depend on getting the Forum working (as in actually letting new threads get started and stuff like that ;-P) We are also trying to organize the items solely using categories -- for now. There has been some experimentation with using sortable wikitables to categorize the items for easier reference. This experimentation is ongoing. I've been looking at source code at a number of different sites. GuildWars I mentioned, but there is also FreeRealms, WoW, and your rec. RuneScape. All these are wonderfully put together Wiki's. The problem is, we don't really want the wiki to be more complex than the game itself. As much as I have fun with this game, it really is just an animated chat room with some stuff to do with friends at your side. The controls are not complex, the minigames are not complex, the battle system while not simple is at least easy to understand and use. Even the new crafting feature isn't as fully realized as is RuneScape's. The greatest accomplishments in the game center around what stuff you have in your locker. Currently, you can have 6 characters carrying 80 items each, plus each character's personal bank with 100, plus 100 in a shard bank for a total loot count of 1300 items. Now add the House items which, as far as I can tell, the larger houses can have as many as 500 total pieces (250 inside and 250 outside for the Imperial Palace, the Luxury Private Island from MooShu) raising that to 1800. As such, our greatest task is to get all those items listed and from where those items can be had. We are still in process on that and it may be a truly ongoing process. I have been doing Wiki for about a two years, but strictly as an editor and only fully getting into this wiki because I've got some time between employment to monkey with. If you have any wikicode that you can recommend, by all means, let Potroast know. I'm really just a researcher and clean-up guy. He's the one truly working on the code side. I'm hoping he's got some kind of automated, "What kind of article do you want to add?" that brings up the appropriate template. Categories would be filled out from information entered. This so we can avoid (okay, so I can avoid) duplicating someone else's work and not have to worry about reapplying templates when formatting is lacking. RCWizard 19:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC)